The present invention relates to a new and distinct Althea plant, botanically known as Hibiscus syriacus, also known as Rose of Sharon, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘DS04PS’.
The new Althea plant originated from an open-pollination in Winchester, Tenn. of an unnamed proprietary selection of Hibiscus syriacus, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Hibiscus syriacus as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Althea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled nursery environment in Winchester, Tenn. in July, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Althea plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Winchester, Tenn. since June, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Althea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.